Unready
by sHiKaMaRu69
Summary: Shikamaru's as lazy as ever. Ino and Temari's after him. Who will win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru Decides

**Shikamaru Decides**

**This happened a few months after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya-sama. Temari, Gaara, Shino and Neji are already chuunin. Shikamaru is already an examiner for the exam.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Candidates**

"What's up, Shikamaru?" greeted a sweet voice.

"Huh?" the laziest shinobi in Konoha replied. "Temari? What're you doing here?" he said trying to sound like he cared. 'Damn, why did I answer? This is going to get troublesome.'

Temari sat beside the half asleep Shikamaru, "The Kazekage-sama gave me a few weeks off since he thought that I needed a vacation after all I've done."

'What a drag. She'll be here for a few more weeks. This is going to be such a pain.' He thought. "I was just asking why you're here at my spot…"

"I was bored so I decided to irritate someone, and you were the first one that came to mind." Temari said smiling down at Shikamaru. "Why? Is there a problem with that?" the look in her eye said the message,_ say something stupid and I'll kill you._

Shikamaru understood, "I can't believe you following your younger brother's orders… That's so lame…"

Bad choice of words.

Temari seized her giant fan, and aimed it at Shikamaru. The genius though, used Kage no Mane to stop the enraged beast.

"I hate you. Using a paralyzing jutsu, cheater!" Temari retorded while stuck in the half swing position by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Shikamaru was sweating like hell, the seventy pound fan was coming closer and closer, Temari was not joking around.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you go if you promise not to hurt me, deal?" Shikamaru said.

"Why? That's not a fair deal! I don't get anything!" she said as she tried to force her way out of the jutsu.

The struggle between the two shinobi continued until another shinobi appeared before them. It was Genma, the proctor for the third test in their chuunin exam.

"Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage-sama is requesting you in her office, she says to come immediately." He said as he puffed into smoke.

Shikamaru was in a tight spot, he had to release Temari. He used the jutsu to lower Temari's hand and throw away her fan. He ran away the moment he released the kunoichi from his shadow.

--

Shikamaru arrived at the village hall quickly, you would to I you believed Temari was chasing you. He climbed to Tsunade-sama's office. He opened the doors only to be greeted by another troublesome woman.

"Good afternoon, Shika-kun." Said Ino.

Shikamaru saw that she must had been talking with Tsunade-sama. 'What a drag. I barely got away from Temari, now I have to put up with two troublesome women. At the least though, they're not as troublesome as Temari.'

"You asked for me, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said with a lazy tone in his voice.

Even though Tsunade was Hokage, Shikamaru and Naruto's respect for her was not intended for a Hokage. They saw her to be a lazy, drunk gambler, who was just lucky to have amazing shinobi skills.

Tsunade put her hands together and rested her chin on it. "The chuunin exam will start three weeks from now, better start preparing it, examiner."

'She woke me up for this? I might have as well stayed with Temari watching the clouds.' He said to himself.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura and the others are also among the candidates. Please don't get soft because they'll be taking the exam too." Tsunade said in alow tone.

Shikamaru looked surprised, he tilted his head backwards to look at Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, do not take this the wrong way, but, I don't care who's taking the chuunin exam, I went through a lot in my first mission as a leader, I can't let someone without the proper skill lead a mission, I can't let what happened to us, take place again." He turned to face Tsunade, "Besides, if I do that, they'll kill me, and that would be such a pain." He finished as he turned away and walked out of the room.

--

"Hey there, Shika-kun!" Ino greeted him as he walked out of the building.

Shikamaru turned to look at her, "Oh, hi Ino." 'What a drag, this is going to be a pain. Now she won't leave me alone.'

Shikamaru walked away from the building heading to the town to grab some food. Ino followed him and walked by his side.

'What a pain. How am I supposed to eat now? She's gonna ask me to treat her or something.'

"Shika-kun, where are you going?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Ichiraku, I have to eat too." Shikamaru said.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not treating you." Shikamaru cut her off.

"Shika-kun! Your such a cheap skate! Why won't you treat me to ramen? It's relatively cheap." Ino replied angrily.

"Then why don't you treat yourself." Shikamaru said lazily.

Ino argued with Shikamaru all the way to Ichiraku. Ever since Naruto left, only very few people have been eating at Ichiraku Ramen. So, only Ino and Shikamaru were there to eat.

Shikamaru slurped his ramen.

"Shika-kun, who else are taking the chuunin exam this time? That is, besides me and Sakura." Ino said looking at the slowly eating Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lowered his chopsticks, "Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Kankuruo and Kiba."

Ino's eyes flashed, 'So much competition, so little time. I have to show them all how strong I am.'

'What a drag… She thinks I'm going to let them off easy because I'm the examiner.' He sighed.

"Ino, why do you pester me like this? You make me treat you almost every day. Don't you have anyone else to pester?" Shikamaru said.

Ino stopped slurping her ramen. There was a sad look on her face. She laid her hands on her lap.

'Oh no! Now I have to listen to her talk saly. What a pain.' He thought.

Ino looked down, "Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Lee are always training. Shino and Neji scare the hell out of me. I tried Hinata but felt so bad after it, Tenten doesn't seem to have enough for herself. Naruto's off somewhere, and Sakura, I just don't want to. It's like you're the only one that's by me for the past few months. I know I'm not that grateful for it, but it's like you are the only one that can help me out. So, Thanks, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru looked surprised, 'Tsunade fell apart, Ino's thanking me, Temari greeted me nicely. What's happening to the troublesome women today.'

Ino returned to eating her ramen, this time though she ate it quickly.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed after they finished, "I'll pay this time."

"Oh, Thank You, Shika-kun!" Ino lunged a hug at him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Temari makes her move

**Chapter 2: Temari makes her move**

It was late in the afternoon. Shikamaru went back to his cloud watching spot. Ino went back to the Hokage-sama after they ate.

Shikamaru had closed eyes, though he was not sleeping. The genius was thinking, reflecting on what had been happening. Temari and Ino, the most troublesome kunoichi he knew, there was something different now though. He was disliking Temari more and more, she was getting more and more troublesome every day that he was more scared of Temari than of his mother. Although, even though he hated the sand kunoichi, when he heard the greeting a little earlier ago, he felt a bit happy that Temari was in Konoha, his brain though said that Temari was troublesome an what a pain it would be to have her around.

The instance with Ino though was new to him. To the lazy ninja, Hinata and Tenten were the only non-troublesome women he knew. Today though, Ino was different. She wasn't troublesome at all, quite the opposite actually. He jus hated the fact that he gave in to Ino. His allowance and pay was used by Ino more than him.

He opened his eyes to see the red sky of the setting sun. Shikamaru got up and went straight home. It was just a matter of minutes before, the sky turned black and stars twinkled. He remembered how Temari loved to watch stars.

--

Shikamaru arrived in front of his house when he heard a strangely familiar voice inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nara." He heard the voice say.

Shikamaru opened the doors to see a blonde haired girl wearing a black kimono and sitting beside a giant fan. She was sitting beside an empty chair opposite of Haruko.

"Temari? Why're you here?" Shikamaru almost exclaimed.

"Shikamaru! That's no way to greet a lady! Sit down." Shikato shouted at his son.

Shikamaru looked at his father with a surprised expression on his face. Shikato ,like Shikamaru, hated the idea o troublesome women. He noticed that his mother must have talked sense to him.

Shikamaru walked to the chair beside his mother.

Shikato stopped him, "Not there, Shikamaru. Beside Temari."

He sat down as instructed and took a bowl of rice and some salmon.

Shikato and Haruko had evil looks in their eyes as their eyes kept glancing at the two young shinobi.

"Temari-chan" Haruko started, "you're the Kazekage's sister right. You said you were here on a vacation, correct?"

Shikamaru looked at Haruko, 'What is she planning…'

Temari smiled, "Yup."

Shikato finished and brought his dishes to the kitchen sink. "Then, why don't you let Shikamaru help you on your vacation. You know, he could tour you around the city, take you to dinner…"

Shikamaru's little eyes opened.

Temari's cheeks turned red. She glanced at Shikamaru who also had red cheeks.

Haruko stood up and brought Temari's, Shikamaru's and her own plates to the kitchen.

Temari thanked the Nara's for their generosity.

She was leaving when Shikato ordered his son to accompany Temari home, 'just to make sure she's safe' he said.

They walked out the door.

"So, what's your problem? How'd you end up at my house?"

Temari smiled, "You took a long time so I decided to have lunch. I came back and you weren't there, so I strolled around the village." She said as they exited the apartment building. "I ran into another shinobi and asked him if he knew where you lived. He gave me directions, I thought that maybe ypu went home, so I went there."

Shikamaru sighed, "You're so troublesome, and why didn't you go after you realized I wasn't there?"

Temari ignored the comment and said, "Your mother made me stay, she said I should wait for you. Your father argued with her then she dragged him away whispered something and he came back grinning."

'Hmm. What could mother have said?' Shikamaru thought. "How long were you there anyway? What did they tell you?"

Temari laughed. "Since three." She said smiling. "They said a lot of embarrassing things since you were a kid. I can't believe your first word was 'checkmate' must come with being a genius then."

'What a pain. I wonder if all parents are like that.'

"Don't worry, Kanuruo does that too. Except that when he does, I could knock him down, unlike you."

They walked a bit, Temari looked up at the stars. They were extremely beautiful tonight. Temari ran off.

"Where are you going? Your house's this way." Shikamaru shouted.

Temari turned around.

There was something different about her. Even Shikamaru was a bit stunned by her.

"The stars. I told you I like watching them. You could go home, if you want to." Temar said.

Shikamaru raised his head. The stars were beautiful. "Huh, I'll go with you." He sihed. "Father'd kill me if he realized I didn't walk you home."

He followed Temari to his own cloud watching spot. They laid down side by side.

"I wanted to ask you something." Temari said. "Why couldn't you have taken after your mother? I mean, she's not a beauty, but, she's still above average women."

"Why ask me? I didn't have a choice."

Temari let out a little laugh. "What were you doing anyway? Where did you go this afternoon?"

Shikamaru looked at her, "Ino made me treat her out. Then I went to the bench at the top of Jasmine apartment, my second favorite cloud spot."

"Oh, Ino, huh." Temari sounded a bit down after hearing.

The two of them laid there for a few minutes watching stars. They decided to go on home.

--

"Come in." Temari said when they reached the apartment room she stayed in. "You must be thirsty."

Shikamaru took the offer and sat down on the couch. Temari went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water.

Temari went to her room. Shikamaru drank the water and examined the room. It looked relatively nice. There was a dining a table, a kitchen, a fridge, a bathroom and a good view.

When Temari went out of her room, Shikamaru almost dropped his glass. The kunoichi was wearing a revealing yellow silk night gown. Her fan was in her room. Temari's hair was let down, it looked nice without the ribbons holding them up. She actually looked like a beautiful lady. It was the first time Shikamaru saw a girl like this.

Temari sat down beside him, "What?"

Shikamaru was still stunned, "Oh what, nothing."

He finished his water and told Temari he was leaving.

Shikamaru stepped away from the door when he felt someone grab his arm.

It was Temari. She pulled Shikamaru back and turned himso that they were face to face. She landed a kiss on him. She pulled away, "Goodnight. Thanks, Shika-kun." Temari shut the door.

Shikamaru stood there for a moment. Then he walked away. 'What a pain. Its already ten. And I have wake up early tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**The Second Blonde**

Shikamaru sat up. He looked out the window, the sun was not up yet.

He looked at the alarm clock beside him, _4:00, _it said. He was supposed to be arraniging the chuunin exam's proctors. His father arranged them to train today, before Shikato'd go out on mission later that day.

The lazy shinobi placed on the usual net jersey with his cargo trousers. He filled up his weapon pouch and kunai pocket with weapons.

"I can't believe I had to wake up this early."

Shikato was already awake and waiting for him at the training spot they had in the forest.

"You're late." Shikato said angrily at the boy.

Shikamaru sighed, 'You're lucky I even woke up.'

They trained Shikamaru's Monster Web Shadow Jutsu, strengthening it.

--

"Shika-kun!" a familiar voice shouted.

A beautiful blonde girl ran to the training Nara's

"Ohayo, Ino-san. What are you doing up this early?" Shikato asked.

"Ohayo, Shikato-san. Tsunade-sama told Sakura and me to study medical arts last night, I just went out." Ino replied.

"Then why come here? You should be at home, sleeping." Shikamaru retorted.

Ino smiled, "Tsunade-sama, asked me to fetch you."

Shikamaru stroked his hair in disbelief, "She wants me there this early?"

Ino smiled, "Not really, I was hoping we could eat breakfast together, can we Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

Shikato laughed to break the silence, "You truly are Inosha's daughter." He bowed his head to the kunoichi, "Shikamau'd be honored to have breakfast with you, Yamanaka-san."

"You don't have to be so formal, Shikato-san." Ino bowed back.

Ino clung on to Shikamaru as she dragged him away.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Shikamaru tried to argue.

"No!" both shinobi shouted at him.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Since he didn't have a chance to argue about treating Ino on breakfast, he insisted on Ino to eat at Ichiraku, the cheapest place possible.

"Shika-kun, dad was telling me some stuff last night… I, uhm… wanted to share it with you." Said Ino as they sat down on the chairs of Ichiraku. blush

"Huh? Why would I want-"

"He said that he wanted to talk to Shikato-san about an arrange marriage." She said looking at shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat there and stared her in the face. His face went so white he swore he could have suffocated.

"Dad asked if it was okay with me…"

"Why? Us? How?" Shikamaru said panicking.

"Dad said he wanted him and Sjikato to be finally one family. A lot of generations had already tried to, but this is the first time a boy and girl are of the same age."

Ino's face showed how upset she was.

"What did you say? About if you were okay with the arrangement?" he asked.

"I, uhm, I kind of said… yes." She said as her pale face was covered with red blotches.

"I…"

A light poof sounded behind them. A shinobi wearing the standard chuunin vest appeared from the smoke.

"Nara-san, the proctors are waiting." The ninja said.

"Wait, I…" Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru!" a woman wearing a fishnet top rammed a punch to Shikamaru's face.

"Your late! Now come on!" Anko shouted as she dragged away the chuunin exam proctor.

Ino was left alone, sitting on the chair of Ichiraku, thinking. What could he have said? What could have happened?

--/--/--/--/--/--/

Shikamaru sat in front of the Hokage's office, waiting. The chuunin exams are a week away. Tsunade was working the lazy ass shinobi to the bone.

'Ino, was she serious? Inosha-san wouldn't do that? Dad would have told me already. Right?' he thought. Even though Shikamaru was a genius he still had a bit of problem with human emotion.

The office door sounded as it opened. A blonde girl together with a pink haired kunoichi walked out the door.

"Konichiwa, Shikamaru." Sakura greeted him.

Shikamaru stayed silent. Everything drowned out of existence he couldn't hear anything as he looked at Ino. The kunoichi just stared at her feet.

"Ino-" he said.

"Shikamaru." A voice soundedfrom the office.

Sakura and Ino started to walk down the hall as an arm pulled Ino back.

"Wait for me. I'll cut it short." He whispered.

--/--/--/--/

After a few minutes, Shikamru walked out from the office. Ino wasn't there. His heart sank.

Shikamaru was stopped at the main door by a beautiful blonde shinobi.

"What is it?" she said.

"Come with me."

Shikamaru led him to the top of the Ninja academy. They sat down on a porch and Shikamaru lay down on the wooden surface as Ino kept her hands on her lap.

"Ino, about what you said."

"I don't want it to trouble you."

"No. I wanted to tell you, that whatever happens, I'm… ready… to marry you."

Ino looked down at the body beside her. She was perplexed by his statement.

Ino lay down beside her fiancé. She pulled herself closer to him. "Boku wa Aishiteru, Shikamaru." She said hugging him. A tear dropped down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Meeting

**Chapter 4: A Meeting**

Shikamaru and Ino spent time with each other each day and night. Shikato and Inosha actually wanted to build a little home for them until they'd be old enough to marry. If it wasn't for the mothers the plan might actually be on the way.

Mostly everyone they knew have known about the engagement already and Chouji has been trying his best to control his joy about the subject.

Everyone didn't dare tease them knowing it wasn't much of effective.

This day though a weird event is about to happen.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Temari entered through the east gate of the village. Her brother has sent her on another mission to Konohagakure. She has been acting like a messenger bird of the two ninja villages.

'I hate Gaara. He's treating like Takamaru! God!' She screamed to herself.

She passed the stands and walked towards the Village Hall. She saw some beautiful clouds floating through the sky.

'At least, there's something good about being here in this little village.' She said to herself as a smile drew on her face.

Temari reported her message to Tsunade without hesitation.

The door suddenly blasted open.

"Tsunade-sama! We did it!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Good." Tsunade answered lazily as she kept her eyes on the report Temari gave her.

"Yes! We can on lunch then! Shika-kun said he'd treat me today. Bye." Ino said quickly not noticing the blonde kunoichi in the room.

"Shikamaru? Treat someone out? That's new." Temari blurted out.

"Not really. He's been treating me a lot lately."

"Wow. He never treated me out before." She said.

"It's not really that weird. He's my fiancé anyway."

"What!?" Temari blurted out. Her expression was a complete farce.

"Yeah. Shika-kun agreed to an arrange marriage with me. Why?"

Temari's heart sank. She never felt this way before. And she didn't know why.

"Guess you two are made for each other anyway. It's just unfortunate on your side." Temari said

"Why?"

"Shikamaru's a good for nothing-"

"Stop."

"-lazy-ass, ugly-"

"I said stop it."

"-son of a bitch, who doesn't understand fee-"

"You're just saying that because you can't believe he chose me over you!" Ino shouted.

The tension in the room was so high. Sakura and Tsunade were dumbfounded by the argument in the room. Ino and Temari were staring each other angrily. Ino was crying and Temari was stunned.

"Tsuna-" the door opened.

Shikamaru entered the room to see Ino crying and Temari stunned.

He didn't know what to do. He calculated the situation and spoke, "Ino, why are you crying" he said in a voice as he gentle as he could manage.

"It's nothing, Shikamaru." She said.

Temari saw she had lost. Shikamaru had made up his mind with that remark. Ino has won. No excuses. Temari walked out the door without a word, only teardrops marking her path.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Shikamaru sat alone at Ichiraku. He realized what had happened. He felt pain when he saw Temari leave like that.

'Could I love her as well?'

"Oi, Shikamaru!" sounded a voice.

"Konichiwa, Chouji." He said.

Chouji sat down beside his bestfriend and ordered some ramen.

"I heard about Temari and Ino from Sakura. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You should make up your mind sooner or later."

The ramen arrived at their table.

"What?"

"Even though –slurp- you said yes –slurp- to –slurp- Ino. –slurp- That doesn't mean –slurp- you don't –slurp- love –slurp- Temari too. Wow! This ramen's good!"

"Haha! You might be right." Shikamaru laughed at his friend.

"But –slurp- if I were –slurp- you. I would tell both of them I need more time." Chouji said in between ramen eating.

"Maybe. Will you finish my ramen for me?" he said.

Chouji pulled the bpwl closer to him and waved goodbye to Shikamaru.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-/

'What do I like about both of them anyway? They get on my nerves. Both are troublesome. The other one's like a loudspeaker the other punches like hell. Why do I feel this way anyway?' he said lying on the soft grass.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind only to be interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps. He opened an dhis eyes and saw Tenten coming near him.

"Troublesome woman."

"Shikamaru, I heard about Teamri-chan and Ino from Chouji. Is that true?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Kinda." He said lazily.

"You know Shikamaru, you were wrong to say yes to Ino, this early." She said.

"Why?"

"Because your not even sure if you like her more than Temari." She added.

"I-"

"don't explain. You like Temari, obviously. Ino knows it too."

Shikamaru was speechless. Maybe he was wrong.

"Okay. Goodbye, Shikamaru. Neji's waiting for me." she said taking off.

'Maybe she' right.'

'Tenten and Choji are making sense. I know what to do. I know who I like more.'


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shikamaru looked down on the arena. Ino was fighting. It was her second time to be in the exam. He saw Temari sitting on the corner with her genin squad. Inosha and Shikato were watching with him. Gaara sat on the judges platform beside Tsunade.

"Inosha-san." He spoke.

Inosha and Shikato turned their eyes on him.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"I wanted to say that, I, well I kind of want to…"

"Just say it son."

"I want to call off the engagement."

"what?" both ninjas screamed.

"I'm not sure if sh's right for me, not yet. I want to see other peple first. I want to sit and be lazy for just a little longer. I kind of want to be her friend now, not her fiancé."

"It's okay, shikamaru. I had the feeling you'd do this."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Inosha-san." He said.

Ino won the chuunin exam tournament and was promoted to chuunin together with Chouji.

Shikamaru went home. He saw Neji and Hinata together, Kiba and Hinata, Asuma and Kurenai, Shizune and Genma, Jiraiya walking with Tsuande. A thought crossed his genius mind.

'One day I'll be with someone too, with one troublesome woman beating me up. I can't believe I'm excited.'


End file.
